Goodbye
by AndreaBeatriz33
Summary: America canta mientras toca el piano en su habitación, sin saber que unas cuantas personas la observan. AU.


**Goodbye**

**Importante: El fic está ubicado más o menos en "La Elite" después del ataque al palacio. Cuando America ve a Maxon junto a Kriss sonriendo.**

**Sumary: **America canta mientras toca el piano en su habitación, sin saber que unas cuantas personas la observan.

* * *

_Estaban sentados, el uno junto al otro; el la rodeaba con el brazo por encima del hombro. La chica tenía las piernas cogidas con las manos, frente al pecho, como si tuviera frio, aunque llevaba una bata. Tenía el tobillo izquierdo vendado, pero no parecía que le molestara demasiado. Los dos hablaban en voz baja, con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

Disimule lo mejor que pude el dolor que me produjo ver esa escena. Me levante lentamente y me acerque a la puerta sin siquiera mirar en su dirección, a pesar de que sentía los ojos de ambos puestos en mí. Lentamente la abrí y me fui a mi habitación.

Me acerque a mi piano y pase suavemente la mano por las teclas. Una melodía se me vino a la cabeza, era, comparada con mis otras composiciones, una canción triste, de alguien que sufrió.

Sentí que tocaron la puerta. Pero no me detuve, no le preste atención. Practique la misma melodía repetidas veces, hasta que quedo perfecta. Lentamente, una canción se fue formando. Y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida en el piano.

-Lady America- Me sacude Lucy suavemente. Despierto al instante y le sonrió, haciéndole saber que me encuentro bien.

-Se supone que deberías haberte quedado en el refugio- Dijo una voz que estaba cargada, no de odio, sino de enfado. Me di vuelta, él estaba sentado en mi cama, mirándome fijamente. Maxon.

-Sí, se supone- Repuse yo, comenzando a enfadarme –Pero tenía una melodía en mente, así que no pude esperar- Conteste no sin cierto sarcasmo.

Maxon me miro por unos segundos, y cuando pensé que se acercaría a mí, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Me deje caer en el piano, enfadada.

-Lady America- Dijo Anne.

-Déjenme sola, por favor-

-Si señorita- Las tres hicieron una breve reverencia, y se retiraron.

Miré las partituras en mis manos y comenzó a tocar nuevamente, rápidamente mi voz se fue mezclando con el piano.

_Puedo decir honestamente_

_Que estuviste en mi mente_

_Desde que hoy me desperté_

Simplemente, no había nada de sarcasmo en eso.

_Miro tu fotografía_

_Todo el tiempo_

_Esos recuerdos vuelven a vivir_

_Y no me importa._

No me importa, sin con eso consigo tenerte a mi lado, aunque solo sea un poco más.

_Recuerdo cuando nos besamos_

_Lo sigo sintiendo en mis labios_

Sin querer, se me quiebra la voz.

_El tiempo que bailaste conmigo_

_Cuando no sonaba la música_

Sonreí entre las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

_Recuerdo las simples cosas_

_Las recuerdo y todavía lloro_

_Pero la única cosa que deseo olvidar_

_La única cosa que quiero olvidar_

_Es el adiós._

Normalmente, no pensaría en esto. Pero ahora que solo quedábamos cinco en competencia, todo se volvía más difícil.

_Me desperté esta mañana y puse tu canción_

_Y a través de mis lágrimas cantaba_

Justo como ahora. Volví a sonreír.

_Recogí el teléfono y lo colgué_

_Porque sé que estoy perdiendo mí tiempo_

_Y no me importa_

No me importa.

_Recuerdo cuando nos besamos_

_Lo sigo sintiendo en mis labios_

_El tiempo que bailaste conmigo_

_Cuando no sonaba la música_

_Recuerdo las simples cosas_

_Las recuerdo y todavía lloro_

_Pero la única cosa que deseo olvidar_

_La única cosa que quiero olvidar_

_Es el adiós._

-_Que voy a hacerle, si he nacido perfecta- Susurré._

_-Nada, supongo que no puedes hacer nada- Murmuro._

Justo antes de unir nuestros labios en el que sería nuestro primer beso.

_De repente mi teléfono suena_

_Con tu tono_

_Yo dudo pero atiendo de todas maneras_

_Tú suenas tan solo_

_Y me sorprendo al oírte decir_

Cuando escribí eso, creo que debía haber estado soñando, eso no sucedería.

_Tú recuerdas cuando nos besamos_

_Tú lo sigues sintiendo en tus labios_

_El tiempo en el que bailaste conmigo_

_Cuando no sonaba la música_

_Tú recuerdas las simples cosas_

_Hablamos y lloramos_

Desde ahora los jardines y las bancas blancas no tendrían el mismo significado para mí.

_Dices que ese es tu mayor arrepentimiento_

_La única cosa que deseas olvidar_

_Es decir adiós_

_Decir adiós_

_Adiós._

Hago sonar las últimas teclas, no sin antes notar mis mejillas totalmente mojadas, había llorado. Repentinamente, escucho aplausos a mis espaldas. Rápidamente me seco las lágrimas, esperando ver a mis doncellas. Para mi sorpresa, no solo eran mis doncellas, si no que Kriss, Celeste, y Elise, Maxon y la misma Reina estaban en mi habitación observándome, las primeras tres tenían sonrisas forzadas, la Reina y mis doncellas eran las únicas que tenían una sonrisa genuina, mientras que Maxon tenía una expresión de dolor. Les sonreí a todos, esperando que no se me notara que había llorado.

Luego de unos minutos que me parecieron horas, todos se retiraron de mi habitación, felicitándome por mi canción y por mi voz.

Sin esperar más me lanzo a la cama. No podía más con esto. No podía ser princesa. No podía ver cada día a Maxon con las chicas. No podía.

Comencé a sollozar nuevamente, mientras que unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban. Al principio me asuste, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía ser otra persona además de Maxon.

_Recuerdo las simples cosas_

_Las recuerdo y todavía lloro_

_Pero la única cosa que deseo olvidar_

_La única cosa que quiero olvidar_

_Es el adiós._

Me canta al oído suavemente, hasta que logro calmarme y darle una sonrisa, que le corresponde.

-Te amo, Lady America- Me susurra en el oído nuevamente.

-Te amo más, Príncipe Maxon- Susurro yo, antes de ser vencida por el sueño.

* * *

**Pequeño One-Shot basado en "La Selección" Espero que les guste. **

**CREDITOS:**

**La canción se llama "Goodbye" y pertenece a Miley Cyrus.**

**LA SELECCIÓN PERTENECE A KIERA CASS. YO SOLO JUEGO CON SUS PERSONAJES.**


End file.
